That Donna and Kelso story
by Groovy82
Summary: Alternate universe. Donna and Kelso go to California, to live with Midge. Summer after season fore.
1. Chapter 1, what brings you to California

I do not own that 70's show.

That Donna and Kelso story  
Chapter one (what brings you to California)  
Donna's POV

We arrived in southern California at six in the morning. It was still early so Kelso and I went for breakfast.

"Hey Donna, how do you think they get the yokes out of the eggs to make egg whites?" He asked pointing at the sign advertising egg white omelets. I looked out the window not really wanting to talk to him, but wanting to sit and think about Eric and the fact that we could never get back together, because of what I saw in the basement the day after Casey dumped me. "Are you still upset about Casey and Eric?' Kelso asked concerned.

'Yes I mean it's not every day you walk into a room and find your two ex-boyfriends making out," I said starting to sob. Kelso parked the van and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's ok," he whispered.

I got annoyed. I don't know why but I got annoyed. " Is that all you can say?"

"Damn Donna," he said moving away from me. "What else do you want me to say? I just found out that my brother and my best friend are lovers. My ex-girlfriend loves Fez now and not me, which is weird because Jackie doesn't like foreign exchange students."

I turned around in my seat. "You're not the only one who was hurt, after I walked out of the basement that day, I walked home and found my father in bed with Laurie." I moved closer and put my arm around him. " Kelso I didn't mean to snap at you. We've both experienced a lot of pain and heartache." 

"Donna I think we should go have breakfast," he said getting out of the van.

Things started to change when Hyde ran off to New York with a punk girl he met at the hub, we haven't seen or heard from him in a year. It seems that everything that has happened to Kelso and I has changed both of us a little. We've kind of become closer during this road trip. He still tries to hit on me every now and then. At first I hated it and pushed him away, but the further we got away from Point Place the more I gave in and now I think I'm starting to like Michael Kelso. 

We arrived at my mom's place; which was a small one-story beach house in Malibu. We got out and walked to the front door. I knocked on the door and seconds later I heard the door open and my mom appeared, warring an old Pink Floyd shirt and a pair of man's boxer shorts.

"Oh Kelso and Donna, how wonderful to see you" she said cheerfully, "come on in, what brings you to California?" She asked. My mom led us into the living room witch was the same size as Eric's basement, but looked and smelled a lot better. The furniture was small and looked as though it came with the house.

"We both kind of ran away from Point Place," Kelso said as we sat down on the couch. Looking to my left I saw a small thirteen-inch TV on top of an old end table.

" Well, you two want something to drink?"

"Yes" we said in unison. with that she went to the kitchen. I watched her walk through a door way covered by a beaded Curtain, to the right of the door were three other doors. One was open to reveal a bathroom, the other two on either side of the bathroom were closed, and I assumed they were bedrooms. My mom walked in carrying two bottles of water.

"Here you go, oh crap I have to go wake Steven so he can get ready for work."

"Mom who's Steven?"

"Oh I forgot you've never met my boyfriend Steven, well you'll meet him when he gets up." She said walking into the bedroom to the left of the bathroom. After she left the room once again I picked up a photo packed on the coffee table and opened it. The first photo was of my mom sitting on a beach chair sporting a white tube top, blue benumb shorts, and sunglasses. But something my mom had on her made me look at the picture for a long time. On her chest above the tube top was a tattoo, the tattoo said Zen master two.

"Hey Donna what are you looking at?"

"This picture of my mom, take a look at it." I said handing it to Kelso. I looked at the next picture and gasped with shock and recognition of the man in the photo. He was standing in the same spot the beach chair had been before; he had on a pair of jeans, old brown boots, and was holding a black T-shirt. On his chest he also had a Zen master tattoo but with the number 1. That's not what made me recognize him. I knew who it was. It was Hyde.

"Can I see the next picture?" Kelso asked.

"Yes," he took the picture from me. I looked down at the next one on the pile, even more shocking then the last. It was my mom still in the tube top and shorts standing on the board walk, Hyde stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her, and they were both smiling at the camera. 

"Hyde?" I heard Kelso say. "I thought he was in New York?"

"I thought he was too, here take this." I said handing the photo to him. The next photo was of my mom and Hyde standing by my mom's car making out. This made it very obvious to me that my mom's boyfriend Steven is in fact Hyde. My mom and Hyde coming into the room interrupted us.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Hyde asked sitting on a recliner across from the couch,

"I see you're looking at the pictures of me and Steven at the beach," my mom said sitting on Hyde's lap.

"Hyde I thought you were in New York?" Kelso asked.

"Yeah what happened with you and Chrissy?" I added. Hyde got all serious; my mom put her hand on Hyde's back and started to rub it slowly.

"It's a long story but I'll tell it anyway," Hyde said. "Everything was going great when we first got there. Then soon after her band started, she got a call from someone in California about a drummer for the band. So she and I came out here to check him out. Well she starts fooling around with the guy and ditches me, doesn't even tell me; just leaves I hear with no money." Kelso and I sat there without speaking just taking in what we've just heard.

"So how did you and my mom end up living together?" I asked.

My Mom thought for a while then said. "I had just moved here and was looking for a place to live. One day I saw that this house was for rent so I decided to rent it. The only problem was that someone else wanted it and it cost too much to rent on my own. So after finding out the perosn who wanted the hosue was Steven. I whent to the recoud store down the street from here, where he works, and asked if he wanted to rent the place with me."

"So I said yes, and the rest is history."

"When did you two start to do it?" Kelso asked moving closer to the edge of the couch

"Shut it you dill hole," I said smacking him upside the head.

"That was soon after we moved in together," Hyde said pulling my mom closer to him and kissing her. After they broke apart Hyde said, "Go see if the mail came yet, I'm waiting for my pay check."

"Ok" Midge said getting up to leave.

"Hay mom I'll go with you," I said following her out of the room. Once outside I lightly grabbed her arm, and said. " Mom, what the hell?"

"Excuse me," she said.

"Finding out about you and Hyde shocked and upset me, and what's up with the Zen master tattoo?"

"I was a little sad because it was the day that would have been my wedding anniversary, so to cheer me up Steven and I went to the beach. Before that we went to this place to get tattoos. Ok now it's my turn to ask questions," she said walking to the end of the driveway. "Why did you and Kelso run away from Point Place?" 

"The first reason is that I found dad and Laurie Forman in a compromising position. But before that on that same day I found out that Eric and Kelso's brother Casey are gay lovers."

"Oh, both the Forman kids have gone wiled, how have Red and Kitty been taking this?" 

"Red had a heart attack and kitty had a stroke," I said seriously. Midge stepped back a shocked look on her face.

"Are they going to be ok?" She asked tears welling up in her eyes.

"Mom there going to be ok, it was a mild hart attack and stroke. They're recovering and staying in Florida with his brother for the summer." I tried to stay strong while telling her this and not cry, but it was impossible. I turned away from her and started to cry. My mom came up to me and put her arms around me.

"Donna it's ok. You can stay here for the summer."

"Thanks mom that's wonderful, but I was kind of hoping to move here and live with you." 

"Donna go stand by Kelso's van," my mom said pointing in the direction of the van. I walked over and waited, she took the mail out of the box and stood there for what seemed like years, then she walked over to me. "I don't think that's a really good idea."

" What do you mean?"

"Let me explain," she looked down for a minute then back up at me, "what I mean is I want you to live with me, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable having to live with me and my boyfriend who also happens to be a friend of yours and the same age as you."

"What am I going to do?" I looked at her tears running down my face. 

"First of all what's Kelso going to do?"

"He has an aunt who lives in the next town over, he is going to see if he can live with her."

"Ok I have to think about this and talk to Steven and see what he thinks then I'll let you know at the end of the summer."

"Mom that would be great, thank you." I said smiling.

"Lets go see what Steven and Kelso are up to."

"Ok" I said. We both walked back inside. 


	2. Chapter 2, one fine day

I don't own that 70's show,

That Donna and Kelso Story  
Chapter 2 (one fine day)  
Kelso's POV

Donna stood over me poking me with her finger, I was awake I just didn't want to get up.

"Hey Kelso ready to go?" Donna asked looking down at me.

"Yes," I said getting up from the couch. We had been in California 2 weeks already, and pretty much knew our way around by now. I was supposed to go see my aunt the day after I arrived, but was still tired so Midge and Hyde let me stay with them, so I was going today. "So it's only you and I going?" 

"Yes remember my mom and Hyde are in Los Vegas this weekend at a Led Zeppelin concert." They had gotten the tickets months ago and did not want to waste them.

"Oh cool I didn't know your mom liked that kind of music."

"Michael, my mom has really changed, I think it's cool." Donna said walking into the kitchen. I followed her and sat at the table, she yawned while taking two coffee cups from the dishwasher. "Do you want coffee?"

"Yes" I said getting up to get milk out of the fridge.

"Hey Mike do. You have all your bags in the van?"

"Hey that's the second time you did that this morning," I said walking over to her. She turned looking at me blankly, "you called me by my first name."

"Oh I'm sorry I won't do it again" she responded.

"No it's ok. It's just that you've never done that before, I'm just getting use to it."

"Well I'll keep doing it then" she said smiling at me.

"Everything's in the van" I said walking to the door, Donna put the coffee in two silver coffee containers then we left.

"Do you know ware your aunt lives?" We arrived in long beach sometime later, and were driving around looking for the place.

"All my mom told I was that her name is Lynn Bates and she lives in long beach, my mom and my aunt have not spoken in twelve years."

"Oh wonderful" she said looking annoyed.

I saw a gas station and convenience store up a head. "Lets stop at that convenience store so I can use the pay phone to call my mom."

"Sounds like a good idea" Donna said. We pulled into the parking lot and got out. Once in the store Donna went to the bathroom, and I walked over to the pay phone. Putting my money in I dialed my number. My mom picked up on the second ring.

"Hello."

"Hey mom."

"Michael Kelso where the hell are you?" My mom shouted into the phone. 

"I'm in California with Donna Pinciotti."

"Why?"

"Ware in Long Beach California does aunt Lynn live?" I asked ignoring her questing.

"Why are you going to see that ungrateful bitch?"

"I'm going to live with her, now give me the address." I shouted causing people to stare.

"122 Spring Drive." She answered.

"Thanks mom." I saw Donna walk out of the bathroom and said "mom I have to go, I love you." I hung up the phone and stood there for a long time.

"Hey you" Donna walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, "are you ready to go?"

"Yes" I wrapped my arms around her.

"Ware does your aunt live?" She asked.

"122 Spring Drive."

"Cool," she said.

I was starting to wonder if Donnas wanted to be more then just friends. When we first left Point Place I'd reach over to get my soda and accidentally touch her breast, she would snap at me. We became closer as time went on, and we moved further away from Wisconsin, she stopped pushing me away. Wanting to know wwhere we were I pulled away from her and asked. "What's going on between us?"

"What?" She looked at me blankly.

"Ever since we left Wisconsin your actions toward me have changed. I like you but you have to tell me how you feel." Her lips pressing against mine interrupted me. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and started kissing her. We pulled apart after a while.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked.

"Yes." She took my hand in hers as we walked out of the store. Getting back into my van; we pulled out of the parking lot and drove off. Five minutes later we arrived at the house on Spring Drive. The house was an old runt down ranch house. I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Sometime later an old looking man appeared.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The man asked looking angry that he was interrupted, from whatever he had been doing.

"Hi, dose Lynn Bates live here?"

"No, but can I ask who you are?"

"Michael Kelso I'm her nephew, my mom told me she lived at this address," I said. The man walked onto the porch.

"Lynn left me two years ago to join a religious cult." He said in a bitter tone.

"What's the name of the cult, maybe I can go see her?"

"She can't have any contact with the outside world. She gave up everything for this cult."

"Did you know her?" I asked shocked by the news.

"Yes I did we lived together for ten years. I was her Liberal Arts professor in collage, then we started dating and moved out here in 1966" he said then went back in side.

"I'm sorry to bother you," I said walking away from the house. When I got to the van, I saw Donna unloading my things.

"Hey Mike do you need help with your things or can you get them yourself?"

"Just leave them in the van. I'm going back to Point Place."

"What happened?"

"My aunt Lynn joined a religious cult two years ago and has never been heard from since." I sat on the back bumper of the van Donna sat beside me putting her arms around me; she pulled me close to her comforting me.

"I'm so sorry Mike, you don't have to go back to Point Place."

"Yes I do, I have no ware to live so I have to go home," I said looking down at my feet.

"You can stay at my mom's house until Monday when they get back then I'll talk to her and see what she thinks you should do." We got back in the van and headed back to the house.

"I think that's a good idea." I drove past Burger King and asked, "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Yah lets go through the drive through and eat in the car." We drove through then were on our way. We got back to the house around nine so I called my mom and told her the news. 

"Hi mom it's Michael?

"So did you find her house?" 

"Yes but."

"Does that meet headed man still live there?" My mom asked.

"Yes he still lives there." I said wanting nothing more then to get off the phone. "Mom. what I have to tell you is aunt Lynn joined a religious cult two years ago."

"Are you coming home?"

"I'm not coming back to Point Place I know you're my mom and you love me, but after what happened with Casey and Eric I just need some time."

"Oh but Michael you and Jackie are together she"ll miss you, and you"re still in high school."

"Jackie and I broke up because she loves my ex-best friend Fez now. Besides Donna and I are kind of together now, and I'll figure something out about school." I knew my mom was upset about this.

"Her mom lives in California doesn't she?"

"Yes she does."

"Ok then just be sure to call and visit every now and then."

"Ok mom bye I have to go." I hung up the phone and want into the living room where Donna was watching TV.

"What are we watching?" I asked sitting on the couch.

"Three's Company," she said sounding tired. I leaned in and started kissing her when she pushed me away and said "Mike I need to talk to you about something." I pulled back and sat staring at her as she continued to talk, "I like you and a while back when I started to feel this way, I was scared because of the way you treated Jackie. I want to be with you, I want to be able to trust you and know you're not going to treat me the same way."  
I didn't even have to think about what Donna was talking about, I knew exactly what she meant.

"I know I've made mistakes in the past and have acted like a complete prick, I don't want to repeat those mistakes again." 

"Why did you cheat in the first place?"

"I'll tell you but you'll think its anther excuse."

"No, I won't just tell me."

"I cheated because during the time Jackie and I were dating, she would always put me down. Say I was stupid, and she made me feel bad. One time at school I didn't have enough money to by her Tater Tots, so she said told me that I would never be able to support her, and how could I be so dumb. When I was with someone else that girl would make me feel good about myself, one day when I told her this she said it was the stupidest thing she had ever heard."

"I know the way Jackie treated you. She treats everyone that way." Donna pulled me into her arms. When she was holding me I found myself not wanting to do it with her at that minute, but just wanting to be there with her. I loved how it felt to be so close to her, and not pictureing her naked. After a while she got up and said, "going to bed I'm getting tired."

"Good night" I said getting my pillow and blanket ready to sleep on the couch. Donna walked over to me and put her hand on my arm.

"Come sleep in my room tonight."

"Are you sure about this?" I asked. 

"Yes I am, now come with me," she said pulling me toward her bedroom.

Once in the room she got into her bed and I put the pillow and blanket I was still holding on the floor. She sat up in the bed and asked "why are you sleeping on the floor?"

"Ware else can I sleep in here?" Donna smiled at me then I realized what she meant, so I walked over to her bed and got in under the covers, we kissed good night then fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	3. Chapter 3, cool

I own nothing

That Donna and Kelso Story  
Chapter three (cool)  
Donna's POV

I lay in bed late the next morning, wondering what the hell I was thinking last night. After telling Mike how I felt about him, I ask him to sleep with me. I know we didn't have sex but still we're both on the rebound from previous relationships, his longer and more serious then mine, but I did start dating Casey shortly after Eric and I broke up.

I started thinking about what Mike and I talked about last night. Jackie was always making him feel bad, trying to change him, making into the boyfriend she always wanted, Fez. I turned over on my side and saw that Mike was still sleeping next to me. Smiling I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his chest I fell back to sleep. Five minutes later Mike and I were jolted awake by the sound of the front door opening and my mom and Hyde fighting.

"Midge I said I was sorry. You were flirting with that guy, what else was I supposed to do?" I heard Hyde shout as he followed my mom into their room.

"Get bent Hyde" she shouted walking back out of her room and into mine, "hey guys here's T-shirts for you." She threw two Led Zeppelin shirts on my bed.

Hyde stood leaning on the doorframe as my mom turned to leave. She just stood there staring at him, while he looked past her a confused expression on his face. He kept looking from me to Mike then back at me, like he'd never seen us before. 

This whole thing was freaking me out so I decided to break the ice, "hay Hyde are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, I'm just wondering why you and Kelso are in bed together?" He asked with a smile as my mom turned to see what he was talking about, she was just as shocked as he was.

"Donna come with me into the other room I need to talk to you." She said as she left the room, I got out of bed and followed her into the living room.

Once in the room we sat on the couch, facing each other. The room was silent for a long time until I asked, "mom why are you and Hyde back so early, I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow?"

"It's. It's not something I want to talk about right now." My mom got silent for a while and looked away, then she looked back at me and asked, "So why were you and Kelso in bed together?"

I knew I had to tell her about Mike's aunt being in a cult and never being seen or heard from in two years. I also had to tell her that he didn't want to go back to Point Place, and that we were kind of together now. But I didn't know ware to start, and I wasn't sure if I should start by saying that after I told Mike how I felt, I asked him to sleep with me, we didn't have sex just slept together.

"Donnas, do you have an answer for me?" My mom asked impatiently.

"Yes I do."

"Well I'm waiting."

"Mike has no ware to live, because his aunt has been in a cult for two years. He doesn't want to go back to Point Place, I want him to stay too because we're kind of together now, and I want to see how it works out." 

My mom got up and started pacing around the room. The look on her face said she was annoyed, and had no idea how to react. I felt bad because she was nice enough to let me live here. Yes she talked to Hyde and he thought it was a good idea, besides he's completely over that crush he use to have on me. Now I'm telling her that Kelso wants to stay here.

"Kelso's not my kid I can't have him living here, his mother will flip out." She said still pacing.

"His mother already knows, and is ok with it. Besides he's nineteen now, old enough to live on his own." I stood up and stepped in front of my mom, stopping her from pacing. "Mom sit down and relax for a little bit. So how was the concert?" I asked as Hyde and Mike walked out of my room.

"Hey Kelso just told me what happened this weekend. So I suggested he stay here with us, what do you think babe?" Hyde asked sitting next to my mom. She didn't answer him just got up and left the room.

"Hyde what did you do to my mom?" I asked looking annoyed.

"I flirted and made out with a fifteen-year-old groupie, at the concert."

I looked as though I'd beat the shit out of Hyde for what he did, and I would have if Mike hadn't put his arms around me to restrain me. I calmed down a little but I didn't move away from Mike, I just stood there enjoying the feel of his arms around me. I looked at Hyde and saw that he had a look of sadness about him, like he'd regretted what he did.

"Hyde man why would you do that?" As Mike asked this my mom came back into the room.

"Because she flirted with some guy at the concert, so I did so too."

"I wasn't flirting," my mom shouted. "He was coming on to me, but I'd never do anything to hurt you. When I saw you making out with her it made me feel old, because I'm thirty-five. To see my boyfriend making out with some slut who's twenty years younger then me, makes me think you don't want me anymore.'"

Hyde got up and walked over to her, removing his sunglasses he rested his hands on her shoulders. "I do want you that girl might have been young but you're hot." 

"Oh Steven, that's the most romantic thing anyone's ever said to me." My mom said smiling at him. Hyde kissed her then they walked to their bedroom door.

"Um Donna you and Kelso might want to spend the day at the beach, because your mother and I will be in this room all day making up." With that Hyde and my mom walked into the room and closed the door.

Mike and I quickly ran into my room and got dressed, and gathered some things to take with us. Fifteen minutes later we ran past their room and to the front door. I stopped at the door and kissed him, he kissed me back but then he looked away from me.

"Mike what's wrong?"

"Nothing really, it's just I remember you made Eric wait a long time before you two had sex. Last night you asked me to sleep with you, after telling me how you felt."

I gave some thought to what Mike said. I had made Eric wait, but now he's with another man. So now I'm doing things differently, I don't mean I'm going to jump him now. I'm not going to say we'll do it then back out at the last minute.

"I was thinking about that this morning before they came home. I did make Eric wait a long time, but now he's with your brother. I don't want that to happen again."

He was about to kiss me again, when we heard noise come from the bedroom, and my mom scream.

"Oh Steven you're so good it makes me hot!"

Mike opened the door and we bolted from the house. 


	4. Chapter 4, thank you

I don't own That 70's show, or Thank You by Led Zeppelin.

That Donna and Kelso story

Chapter 4, Thank you

Kelso's POV

I sifted threw the clutter, of bags and clothes in the room Donna and I now shared. Today's Donna's birthday, the big one-eight. So we're hanging out at the beach, then later tonight meeting Hyde and Midge; somewhere. After picking up one of Donna's tank tops for the fifth time, I finely found one of my own; and put it on. At that moment Donna walked in, and tripped over something.

"Are you ok big D?" I asked walking over to where she was, and helping her up. "We need to clean this room, last night I wanted a mint; and almost took one of your birth control pills."

"Oh well then you won't get pregnant," she said sitting on the bed. "Oh I came in here to tell you I called Red and Kitty, in Florida."

"How are they doing?" I asked sitting on the bed, next to her.

"Kitty's recovering nicely, but she thinks Red's gong to have a relapse in his recovery; if he has to deal with his brother any longer." Donna laughed a little, and then said. "I'm kidding Red's fine too. I think there planning on retiring and moving there."

"Oh wow, but what will happen to Eric and Laurie?" I don't know why I asked, or why I cared; I was just curious.

"I don't know and I don't care," she said scooting closer to me. "Besides Laurie's shacking up with my dad, and Eric's practically living at Casey's apartment."

"How do you know that?"

"Kitty called Jackie's mom the other day for information about selling her house, with out having to come back to Point Place. And they started talking about everything going on at home."

"Cool," I said moving closer to her. I could see she looked sad, like she wanted to tell me something; and this worried me. "Are you ok?"

"Yes I fine."

"Donna is their something you want to tell me?" I asked resting my hand on her back.

"You already know, don't you?"

"Yes my mom called me yesterday and told me." Apparently Jackie got pragnant by Fez, and has moved back to his home country with him; to raise the baby.

"Are you ok with it?"

"Yah," I said truthfully.

"Are you ready?" Donna and I got up and left the house. We arrived at the beach five minutes later, and parked the van. The day was hot and sticky, and Donna and I didn't want to leave the cool comfert of the van; so we just sat there.

We've been here two and a half months now. and I haven't flirted with another girl; since we've gotten together, this shocked even me. I looked over at Donna, when she was staring out the window. I couldn't beleive how lucky I was, to be with her; and how happy she made me. Even after all the stupid things I've done in the past, she still want's to be with me. I reached over and brushed a strand of hair, off her face. She turned in her seat, and smilled. Man, she's beautiful when she smilles. I leanned in and Kissed Donna, the kiss continued for a while; as she moved over and sat in my lap.

"Thank you Mike," she said backing the kiss.

"For what?" I asked a little confused.

"For being with me, for coming to California with me; and for putting up with the way I've always pushed you away in the past." She became silent for a while, and then spoke again, "I love you."

"I love you too Donna." She rested her head on my shoulder, as I held her in my arms.

We sat there for a while longer, as I started to think. I really do love her, it's not the fact that she said it; and I had to say it back. I really meant it, I Michael Kelso am in love with Donna Pinciotti. We both were so silent, that the only sound was the waves rolling in the ocean; and the people outside.

"Mike," Donna said breaking the silence.

"What?" I asked.

"I've been thinking, and I'm ready to do it."

"Have sex?"

"Yes," said lifting her head; to look me in the eyes; her big blue eyes shining with love. "I'm ready to prove my love to you." I kissed her before we both got into the back of the van.

Donna?s P.O.V

I do love him, that's why I made the choice to have sex with him. That's why we're laying on the carpeted floor of his van, making out. We started undressing each other, untill we were both completely naked. I lay back on the floor, as he got on top of me. The feel of his body on mine, was soft and warm. He started kissing my neck, and made his way down to my brests.

"MMMMMM", I moaned as he took his time with each one. Moving his tongue slowly around each nipple, teasing them with his teeth. He then moved lower, kissing the rest of my body. After mike finished, he came up and kissed me on the lips. I threw my arms around him, and rolled over, pinning him to the floor. I moved lower, kissing every inch of his body; causing him to moan with pleaser.

"Oh Donna that's so good."

"Do you have protection?" I asked.

"Yes", he sat up and took a condum out of his jeans pocket; and put it on.

He got back on top of me, and entered causing me to moan; he started out slowly then got faster. As we reached a climax, we were screaming each other's names. We made love about fore more times, as the afternoon sun, illuminated the inside of the van. After a while we relaxed, lying on the floor; trying to catch whet breath we had left. I felt his arms wrap around me, as he pulled me closer. I kissed him, then rested my head on his chest.

"Hey Donna I have something for you", he said pulling something out of a brown paper bag. "I bought it yesterday, while you were shopping with your mom".

He handed me a white envilope, with my name written on the front. I opened it and pulled out a small card, it had no writing on the front, just two hearts; it was one of thoese write it yourself cards. I was about to open the card, when he stopped me.

"What"? I asked confused.

"I just wanted to say, that I couldn't think of anything to say on my own. So I quoted a song".

"That's ok", I said opening the card. On the inside was a quote from, Thank You from Led Zeppelin.

If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you.  
When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me.

Kind woman, I give you my all, Kind woman, nothing more.

Little drops of rain whisper of the pain, tears of loves lost in the days gone by.  
My love is strong, with you there is no wrong,  
together we shall go until we die. My, my, my.  
An inspiration is what you are to me, inspiration, look... see.

And so today, my world it smiles, your hand in mine, we walk the miles,  
Thanks to you it will be done, for you to me are the only one.  
Happiness, no more be sad, happiness...I'm glad.  
If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you.  
When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me.

I put the card down, and smiled at him. "Quoted I think you used the whole song".

"Damn Donna try to do something nice for someone", he said taking the card from me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you", I pleaded as he got dressed. "I loved it, I really did". After i said that, he stopped dressing.

"The reason I used that song, is bacasue when I hear it; I think of you". After he finished dressing he got into the front seat. I got myself dressed as he started the car, I got into the front with him.

"Mike it was really nice and thoughtfull of you, it was the best birthday gift I've ever gotten". Before he stepped on the gas, I leaned in and kissed him. "That and the hot mind blowing sex, we just had". He leaned in, and kissed me back. He smilled and turned of the radio. Thank You by Led Zeppelin came blasting out of the speakers, as he drove home.


	5. Chapter 5, The Unwanted Visitors

I own nothing.

That Donna and Kelso Story

Chapter five, The Unwanted Visitors

Kelso's POV

We arrived at the bar, ware we were meeting Hyde and Midge. While we looked for them, I kept looking at Donna; who had on a white halter top, and black paints, man she was hot. When we Finley spotted them they were sitting at a table, drinking beer. I caught up to Donna and wrapped my arm around her waist, as we walked up to them.

"Hey guys," Midge said as we sat across from them. "Want anything to drink?"

"Yeah sure," Donna said. "Mike do you want anything?"

"Sure, I'll have a beer." Hyde got up and went to the bar, to get more beer.

"So what did you guys do today?" Midge asked as Donna took a hot wing off the plate on the table, and ate it.

"We hung out, went to the beach." Donna said as Hyde came back, and handed us are drinks.

He sat down and looked at the empty place. "Hey who ate my last hot wing?"

"Donna," Midge and I said in unison.

"Thanks Mike, just for that we're never doing it again." Donna said before sipping her beer.

"Hey don't get mad at me, your mom said it too."

"Oh you two had sex," Midge said sipping her drink. "So how was it?"

"Mom, EW" Donna shouted.

"Donna she just asked you a question," Hyde stated defensively.

"Well she asked me the same question, when I told her about me and Eric."

"You know Donna, you are uptight."

"Mom, I'm not uptight," Donna said.

"You know what, lets do a circle." I said finishing off my beer, "I could use some film."

"Ok I'll go by some more beer, and we'll go sit in Kelso's van." Hyde said as we all got up, Midge went with Hyde leaving Donna alone.

"Mike I'm not uptight am I?" She asked as we walked out of the bar.

"No of course not," I said pulling her into my arms and kissing her. She smiled as we walked to the van.

The rest of the night was a complete blur, but the next morning was hell. We sat around too hung over to move, and not wanting to face the bright sunny day. Hyde and Midge sat on the recliner, while Donna and I sat on the couch, my head resting on her lap. As we lay there, listening to the coffee pot that we brought out into the living room, so no one would have to move very far. We heard a knock at the door.

"Come in, it's unlocked." We groaned in unison. The door opened and we all sat up, when we saw who it was. two men stood in the living room before us. One man was tall and skinny with light brown hair, the other was short and fat with an Afro. "Bob, Eric, what are you two doing hear?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6, The Unwanted Visitors Part 2

I own nothing.

That Donna and Kelso Story

Chapter six, The Unwanted Visitors Part 2

Donna's POV

"Well this is unexpected," my mom said standing from her seat on Hyde's lap. "how did you two find us?"

"We asked Kelso's mom," Eric said walking over to the couch, and sitting next to me. I found myself moving closer to Mike, and looping my arm threw his. I don't know why I did that, but Eric was being rude, no one offered him a seat.

"I'd like Donna to come back to Wisconsin with me." My mom looked at my dad as if he just shot her.

"Well that's up to her, she's eighteen . . . and she's living here with me!" She shouted before going into the kitchen. Hyde got up and went after her, I could hear them talking softly.

"Excuse me," I said standing from my seat. "Mike come with me." He got up and followed me into the kitchen.

"Why is Eric hear?" Hyde asked as soon as we entered the room. I could see he looked angry, he and Eric didn't haven't been on the best of terms, since the night he left for New York. "And why does Bob only want you back in Wisconsin?"

"I don't know Hyde," I said truthfully.

"I hope Eric hasn't come to tell you he still loves you." Mike said from behind me. I turned and smiled.

"You have nothing to worry about, and he's gay." I walked over and kissed his lips, they're so sweet. "And I'm not going back to Wisconsin." I said as my dad walked in.

"Um Midge I need to talk to you alone."

"Ok Bob," she said looking at Hyde. "Steven please excuse us?"

"Sure," he walked past Bob but before leaving he said. "Bob, man if you make a move ne her, I'll have to kill you." Mike and I left with Hyde leading the way.

When we got out there, Eric was looking around the rest of the house. He came out of the bathroom, when he saw us he said. "Nice place you've got here, I have one question through. If there are only two bedrooms and fore of you, what are the sleeping arrangements?"

"Eric that isn't any of your business," I shouted.

"Forman why are you here, shouldn't you be off fucking my brother?"

"I broke up with Casey, because I'm not gay anymore." He said walking over to me, then he took my hand in his. "Donna I still love you, and want you to come home." Before I could back away, he kissed me, thankfully Mike was there in a flash pulling me away. "Kelso what the hell are you doing?"

"If you try that on Donna again . . . " I kissed Mike sweetly, before he said anymore. I don't like when guys acted all tough. It's just stupid. "Donna what was that for?"

"Just felt like it." I turned to Eric who had a bewildered expression on his face. "I don't love you Eric. I'm with Mike now."

"Who?"

"Kelso, Mike is his first name," Hyde said speaking up for the first time. He then walked into his bedroom, and closed the door.

"What's Hyde doing here?" Eric asked a cold expression on his face, "I thought he was in New York with that punk bitch."

"I am home Bob," I heard my mom shout as she walked out of the kitchen. She walked to the front door, before opening it she said. "Go back to Wisconsin, and leave Donna and me alone." Then she was gone, I saw her go around back and sit on the deck.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked turning to face him. "No matter what you do, I'm still not going back with you and Eric."

"I want you and your mother to come home with me." I would've walked out of the house just then, but then I'd have left Mike alone and I didn't want to do that.

"Why so we can watch you and Laurie do it?"

"No Donna, Laurie and I broke up. She moved to Canada."

"What?" Mike and I shouted in unison.

"So you think because your fuck buddy left, mom and I are coming back to you. Well I'm not setting a foot in that house, it's tainted with whatever it was you and Laurie did." By this time Hyde came back out of his room, and my mom walked back inside. I didn't notice though. I was busy yelling. "And Eric I don't want to be with you, after seeing you with Casey." I now had tears rolling down my cheeks. I couldn't hold them back anymore. I couldn't be out there anymore, so I went into my bedroom and slammed the door behind me. After tossing a few things aside I fell on my bed, and sobbed.

I don't know how long I was in there, but when I lifted my head from my pillow, it was dark in the room. I got up and looked out the window, the sun was setting. I walked into the living room, to find my mom sitting on the couch, with Hyde and Mike on either side of her.

"What's up, are they gone?" I asked sitting on the couch between Mike and my mom. "What happened after I left the room"?

"Just ask my ex-girlfriend." Hyde shouted leaving the house. "Kelso lets go."

"Donna I can't believe you convicted Jackie to go after Fez." Mike stood from the couch, and walked to the door.

"Mike what are you talking about?"

"Eric told me everything, how you told her I would never amount to anything, and how Fez was so much better." He opened the door as I stood to go after him. "I thought you loved me, I was wrong though you don't. It's over Donna. I never want to see you." He closed the door, and was gone.

I turned to see my mom laying face down on the couch, crying harder then I've ever seen her do. "What happened out here, why did you and Hyde brake up?"

She lifted her head to face me, and said. "Your father told Steven that I had a one year affair with Bud, and that's why he left."

"Did you?" I shouted not thinking straight, if she wasn't my mom I'd start hitting her.

"No of course not, I'd never do that." She sat up on the couch, and I sat next to her. "Did you tell Jackie to go after Fez?"

"No, I didn't know about Fez and Jackie until after Mike told me." I felt a pain in my chest, my heart was broken and I had no idea what to do. I could talk to my mom, like I did when Eric dumped me, but I saw that she was just as heartbroken as I was. The only thing I could think to ask was, "mom what are we going to do now?"

"Donna," she said looking at me. "Pack your bags, you and I are moving back to Wisconsin."

I couldn't believe she was just going to give up, throw what she had with Hyde away. I didn't know what to do now, but I wasn't giving up, not without a fight. Mike has really changed, and I loved him for it. I would never say he'd never amount to anything, since we've moved out hear he has matured a little; and so have I. Then I started thinking, why would my dad and Eric lie to Hyde and Mike? Why would my dad say something like this about my mom, and let Eric say that about me?

"Donna are you ok?" My mom asked bringing me out of my thoughts. "You don't want to go back to Point Place, do you?"

"No. Why would dad and Eric say something like that about us?" I asked becoming angry. "And why would let them say that about us?"

"I was in the bathroom when they said it, what I came out Steben broke up with me." She stood and looked out the window. "Steven was the only perosn I knew, when I moved out here."

"I know what you mean." I said as I got up and walked over to her. "Mike was the only one I knew when I moved out hear."

"I'm going to bed." My mom said leaving the room. After she left the room I locked up and whent into my room.


	7. Chapter 7, We can work it out

I own nothing.

That Donna and Kelso Story

Chapter 7, Working it out

Kelso's POV

I woke up in the back of my van, next to Hyde. Why was I sleeping with Hyde, more importantly why was my van parked on the beach? I carefully got out of the van, and closed the door. The sand was cool and damp under my feet. The breeze off the ocean was slightly warm; which meant it was going to be another hot day. I smiled as I watched the sun rise, and wondered what Donna was doing now. As soon as I thought of her, my smile faded, I wasn't with Donna any more I broke up with her. Why did I brake up with her? Oh yeah she told Jackie to dump me for Fez, because I'd never amount to anything. Was I thinking straight when Eric said that to me? That doesn't sound like Donna it sounds like something Jackie would say to me, but not Donna. Maybe that's why I got so upset? Jackie always said it to me all the time, so thinking that Donna could say something like that was heart braking.

"Hey." I turned to see Hyde sitting on the back bumper of the van.

"Hey Hyde what's up?"

"Nothing, what are you doing?"

"Just thinking about stuff, do you think we over reacted, by walking out on them?"

"No."

"Hyde we're upset about something Bob and Eric told us." I said sitting next to him on the bumper.

"Kelso do you think we over reacted?"

"Yes I do, and I think we should go talk to them." I looked away for a minute then back at him. "Do you really think Midge would do that?"

"I don't know Bob looked like he was telling the truth."

I laughed as Hyde stared at me, a questing expression on his face. When I stopped laughing, I said. "Bob comes to our house with Eric, and says he wants our girlfriends to come back to Point Place. Another thing The Pinciotties moved to Point Place, two years after your dad left. So there's no way Midge could've done anything with Bud" I think Hyde was Finley getting it, and they call me the stupid one.

"Kelso I have the same question for you." Hyde sat up straighter resting his back against the wall of the van, and continued. "I wasn't around so I don't know what it was like in Point Place, after I left. That's not really true Midge told me some stuff, when we first hooked up. Anyway she said you were always there for Donna when Eric made her feel bad. When Jackie would do the same thing to you Donna was there to comfort you." Hyde looked down as he said the last part. "I felt bad for leaving and knew I'd miss you guys, but I had to get out."

This was in fact true, every part of it. When Hyde left Donna and I became closer, we were there for each other. On the day her mom left I spent the day with her, packing Midge's things away and helping her through everything. Eric wasn't there because he was at a Star Wars convention, for the weekend. Jackie had gone to a doll expo with Fez, which later I found out meant doing it in a Bed and Breakfast in Kenosha.

"Hyde I'm not mad at you for leaving, and I don't think Donna is either. Now you need to work things out with the woman you love."

"I don't love Midge. I just love doing it with her."

"Ok then you need to work things out with the woman you love doing it with." I said standing from my seat. "And I need to work things out with Donna, because I love her." I slipped my shoes on and started walking down the beach.

"Kelso where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to Donna, and work things out." I said as I walked in the direction of the house. It wasn't that far from the beach, only a block. When I Finley got there, I saw Donna sitting on the back deck, drinking coffee. She saw me as I walked up the stairs.

"Mike," she said as she put her coffee cup down and stood. I saw that she had been crying. Man I felt bad when she cried, even when it wasn't because of me, it still made me feel bad. She walked over to me, and slapped me. I backed up a little in shock. "That's for walking out on me, and listening to my gay ex-boyfriend."

"Donna I should've stayed and told you what happened, and we could've talked about it. Instead I over reacted and left, thinking Eric was telling the truth. It's just that Jackie would say that to me all the time, that Fez would be a better boyfriend for her."

"I know but that's in the past, and I'd never say something like that." She came over and with her hand, lightly rubbed the spot ware she slapped me. "I'm sorry I hit you."

"I'm sorry I walked out on you, I was wrong and a dumb ass."

"What's going on out hear?" We turned to see Midge standing at the back door. "Oh Kelso you're back, where's Steven?"

"Last night we Parked my van on the beach and got drunk, so that's where he is." After she walked off the porch, Donna and I sat at the table. "So are we back together?"

"Yes," she kissed me then sipped her coffee. "I think later we should find my dad and Eirc, and talk to them."

"Lets go have make-up sex."

She smiled at me as she got up, and sat on my lap. "I love doing it with you, but I'm not doing it everytime we get a chance." She got up and opened the back door. "But I'm so happy we're back together, that I'll take you in the shower." I got up and followed her inside.


	8. Chapter 8, that Donna and Kelso story

I own nothing.

That Donna and Kelso Story

Chapter eight,

Donna's POV

"So what are we going to do about Eric?" Mike asked as we lay on the back deck, watching the sun set. Hyde and my mom had made up and were at a beach party somewhere.

"I don't know, Mike." I said looking off into the distance at where some high school kids were having a bon fire. "I think we should forget about if for now, and join the party over there." I sat up and put my shoes on then I got up. "We're going to school with thoese people in two weeks, we should get to know them."

Mike sat up and put his shoes on then followed me down to the beach. "You know I called Casey today. He said Eric didn't dump him becasue of you, he dupmed him because they weren't working out." I stopped when we neared the party and faced Mike. "Eric moved in with you father because no one's home at his house, Laurie's in Canida and Casey whent with her."

"Wow." Was all I said as we entered the party, and whent streight to where the beer was. Mike took a bottle of beer and opened it with his shirt, after handing it to me he opened another one then we started moving around. We saw a group of of three girls and one boy standing in a circle, and It remeinded me or out old group back in Point Place. I smiled remembering the things we use to do and how much fun we had, until Hyde moved. A lot had changed after he left and we kind of drifed apart.

"Are you ok?"

"See thoes kids over there in the circle, don't they remind you of our group back in Point Place?"

"Yes. You want to go talk to them?"

"Sure." I wasn't nurvious about talking to them, Mike and I had made some friends since comeing here. We made our way over to the group and interduce ourselves. "Excuse me." I asked one girl with blond hair. "Do you listen to The Rolling Stones?" I asked indicateing the shirt she had on.

"Yes." She said turning to me. "I whent to a concert last week." She stuck out her hand for me to shake it. "Hi I'm Missy, this is Laura." She said pointing to the girl next to her, she had red hair like mine except hers was short. "And this is Kelly." she pointed torwed a short girl with light brown hair. "And her boyfrined John."

"Hi. I'm Donna and this is my boyfriend Mike." I said serprised at how nice thease people were to us.

"What year are you two in this year?" John asked before sipping his beer, he was tall with light blond hair.

"We'll be in our last year of school."

"Oh what shcool did you go to before?" Laura asked.

"Point Place high school, in Wisconsin." Mike said.

"Who do you two live with?" Kelly asked.

"My mom and her boyfriend." I sipped my beer before continueing. "the rest is complicated so I'd rather not talk about it, if that's ok?"

"Sure." Missy said after finishing her beer. "Oh crap, I'm out of beer. Anyone want another one?"

"I do, John will you get me another beer?"

"Sure Kelly."

"Mike?" I asked smiling at my boyfriend. Wow, if someone told me five years ago I'd call Mike Kelso my boyfriend, I'd have kicked their ass.

"Sure big D." After both Mike and John walked off, the fore of us moved in closer.

"How long have the five of you been friends?"

"Well John and Kelly have been dating all threw high school. We've all known eathother since sophmore year. we're going to be seanours too." Laura said. "I hope we all have the same classes this year." She said looiking out at the ocean. "The five of us had the same classes last year, and it was fun."

"Are you three girls cheerleaders?" I asked.

"Oh god no, we think cheerleaders are shollow and bitchy." Kelly said then kooked at me. "Oh i'm sorry were you a cheerleader?"

"No, I was friends with someone who was one."

"Ths's good." Missy said putting her hand on my arm. "I think the six of us are gonna be really good friends."

"Cool." I said before Mike and John returned with our drinks. I looked at the two boys and saw horrified expressions on their faces, the othre girls saw the same things too. "What's worng?"

"We were getting the beers and saw two men sitting near the board walk, making out." John said handing out the drinks. "Also one of the man was older looking and had an afro, and the other looked to be about our age."

At this time Mike grabed my arm and pulled me aside. "Donna, I think you better come with me."

I looked at the group before us and said we'd be right back. Mike and I walked to the beer table, and I said. "What is it?"

"The two guys making out, I think they looked like Bob and Eric."

"My father and Eric are making out. How did that happen? Last night they were hear asking me and my mom to come home." I turned to look at what Mike was showing me, and I gasped in shock. There sitting on the sand near the entrance to the boardwalk, sat my dad and my ex-boyfriend making out. I started walking over to where they were, even though I didn't know what I was going to say. I felt Mike put his han don my arm and slow me down.

"Donna, what are you doing?"

"I don't know, I'm gonna talk to them."

"And say what?"

"I'm going to ask them why they're making out." I started walking with Mike behind me. "Hey!"I shouted when I got closer, causeing the two men to sepreate.

"Donna, what are you doing hear?" My dad asked.

"Seeing you sucking Eric's face off." Mike and I sat on the ground in front of them. "Why did you come hear? If you and Eric are together, why do you need me and mom?"

"Your father and I haven't been together for a long time." Eric stated resting his hand on my dad's lag. "This morning Bob asked me what it was like when I was with Casey, so I was showing him."

"Dad, is this true?"

"Yes." My dad said taking Eric's hand in his. "And I enjoyed it very much."

"EEEWWW!" Both Mike and I shouted in unison.

"So then why did you come to Californai?"

"Well Donna, we did want your mother and you to come home. Then the fore of us could live together." My dad said smiling loveingly at Eric. "But now I want Eric and I to live together, and maybe start a relationship. If you're ready to start again, you know after the whole Casey thing?"

"Dad, you mean you're gay now?"

"Yeah, I mean I've always kind of found other men attractive. I've had three bad relationships with women, so I want to be with Eric."

"Isn't he kind of young for you, Bob?"

"Only by seventeen years." Eric stated. "bob, when we return to Point Place I'd love to live with you."

"Oh Eric, lets go back to the hotel." They kissed then got up. "Oh and Donna, tell your mother for me."

"Sure thing dad." I said as both men left.

"Wow." Mike said looking down at me. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I kissed Mike on the lips, happy that my dad and Eric were going back to Wisconsin, and found eachother. "Lets go back to the party."

"What are you going to tell your mom?"

"I'm not going to tell her." I said as we reached the party. "I think it's best she doesn't know."

"But Bob was her husband, don't you think she needs to know?"

"Mike, how did you become so smart?"

"It's from being with you." He pulled me closer to him as we walked back to the party.

The End.


End file.
